<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Isn't Happening by Crazy_dreamer95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535051">This Isn't Happening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_dreamer95/pseuds/Crazy_dreamer95'>Crazy_dreamer95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Sterling is outed before Solomon's Temple, April is a gay disaster, April is basically the protector of the gays, F/F, TW - homophobic slurs, a little re-imagining of everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_dreamer95/pseuds/Crazy_dreamer95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This can not be happening. </p>
<p>Except it is happening. </p>
<p>Everything is a blur except for that word painted onto her locker door in deep red paint.</p>
<p>Fag.</p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The last person Sterling expects to defend her when she gets outed is April Stevens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April Stevens/Sterling Wesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Isn't Happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first dabble into the TBH fandom. Completely cut up about the fact that this was cancelled because honestly, this show is bloody amazing. Please be mindful that there are some homophobic slurs in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn’t happening.</p>
<p>This is not happening.</p>
<p>This can not be happening.</p>
<p>Except it is happening.</p>
<p>Everything is a blur except for that word painted onto her locker door in deep red paint.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fag.</em>
</p>
<p>Right there for everyone to see, red stains having dripped down to the locker below hers.</p>
<p>A crowd had formed around her, school mates covering their mouths to muffle whispers.</p>
<p>“I knew she was <em>gay</em>”.</p>
<p>“It’s no surprise she’s a slut”.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I sit behind her in church, bet she won’t be setting foot in there again”.</p>
<p>She hears the whispering and feels heat climbing up her neck, her lip beginning to tremble and her vision swimming with tears. She knows that there is nothing that she can do or say. Her voice is stuck in her throat, her mouth dry and unable to form words.</p>
<p>Sterling steps forward and reaches up a shaking hand, wiping at the painted slur. It doesn’t budge. She frantically pulls her jumper over her head and scrubs, ignoring the whispers and giggles around her.</p>
<p>A loud, firm voice breaks through the crowd and Sterling’s haze.</p>
<p>“Move, you’re blocking my locker, what is going on? I said move!”</p>
<p>Sterling is hyperventilating when she turns to look at the person who has managed to push through the crowd.</p>
<p>Of course April Stevens could literally part a crowd with her angry tone.</p>
<p>“Shoo! Move along! Go on!” April calls out, her tone firm and commanding. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest and her head held high, an image of strength and determination. “Go!”</p>
<p>Sterling continues rubbing at the red paint, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening” she murmurs to herself, almost frantic trying to provide some re-assurance.</p>
<p>A hand grasping her bicep firmly stops her action.</p>
<p>“Sterling, let’s go.” April says, pulling gently on Sterling’s arm.</p>
<p>“No, no I can’t” Sterling stammers “I need to get rid of this, it can’t stay here. This isn’t happening.”</p>
<p>April pulls more firmly, making Sterling turn away from the mess causing her distress. Making eye contact with April, all that Sterling could think of was that this was her doing. That she had actually stooped so low as to out someone without any actual evidence. That initial thought went from her mind when she saw the sincerity and anger in April’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Sterling, stop, this is happening and you need to step away for a minute” April said in a soft whisper, her voice cracking slightly.</p>
<p>Sterling could only nod and follow April through the hallways.</p>
<p>People are staring as they walk, April responding with fierce glares and snappy responses of “what? Don’t you have anything better to do?” and “move. Now.”</p>
<p>April pushes a door open and drags Sterling inside. She doesn’t say a word as she moves her hands to Sterling’s should and pushes her down onto a lumpy arm chair.</p>
<p>Slowly, Sterling takes in their surroundings. They are in the old teacher’s lounge, she recognises it because of the old orange wallpaper and musty smell of moth balls. April is crouched in front of her, her mouth is moving so she must be speaking but Sterling can’t hear a single word. Everything is warped around her, all sounds merging into one buzzing noise.</p>
<p>Hands are on her chest.</p>
<p>Sterling looks down again and sees that April has placed her hands on her ribcage, her thumbs joining at her sternum and wrapping around her sides.</p>
<p>“Deep breath, breathe into my hands.”</p>
<p>“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t” Sterling responds, steady streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. Her lungs are not co-operating and her head is spinning. “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe.”</p>
<p>“I know it feels like you can’t” April responds, tapping against Sterling’s rib cage. “Focus on my hands. Feel my hands.”</p>
<p>Sterling reaches down and grips April’s hands with her own. This was all so wrong. Her enemy was talking her through a panic attack in a musty old teacher’s lounge. A panic attack triggered by a single word. She’s been outed and the person comforting her is the same girl who led the condom attack.</p>
<p>“Breathe nice and deep like you’re about to scream Sterl. Nice and deep Sterling, slow steady breaths we’ll get through this. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>The minutes tick by slowly and painfully. Sterling’s heart is thumping against her ribcage and the noises around her are starting to make sense.</p>
<p>April is singing softly, that old Cyndi Lauper song…Sterling used to love Cyndi Lauper.</p>
<p>“…you can look and you will find me, time after time.” April’s breathing is even and calming. Her voice is soft, a stark contrast to the fierceness that usually drives her words. “If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time.”</p>
<p>“Good song” Sterling mutters, squeezing April’s hands as she takes in her first full breath of the morning.</p>
<p>April gives her a small smile in response, the left side of her mouth turning upwards as she tilted her head slightly.</p>
<p>“Truly one of the best” she says. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Sterling slumped back into the old lumpy arm chair, sliding hers and April’s hands down from her ribs onto her lap.</p>
<p>“Not at all” she says sadly, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Moments tick by and the air becomes tense and thick with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Is it true?” April asks, trying to hide the hope in her tone.</p>
<p>Sterling lets out a morbid laugh. “What, that I’m a fag?”</p>
<p>April visibly tenses at the comment, her mask of strength dropping for a single second. “I wouldn’t use such terminology personally” she explains, taking deep breaths to ground herself. This was really happening. She was actually asking Sterling whether she was…living in sin or not. “Are you…gay?”</p>
<p>A fresh stream of tears being to roll down her cheeks and she’s not sure what compels her next move, but she nods slowly in response.</p>
<p>April’s shoulders drop and she lets out a small sigh.</p>
<p>“Just another thing to add onto your list of reasons to hate me” Sterling says with a hint of sarcasm. “Now not only am I a slut, but a gay one at that.”</p>
<p>April drops back, pulling her hands from Sterling’s. She squares her shoulders and pulls her mask back up. “I do not hate you” she says, standing and wiping her hands to smooth the creases on her skirt. “I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Why won’t I tell anyone? Because I’m not that horrible.”</p>
<p>“No, not that. Why did you help me?” Sterling asked, wringing her now empty hands in her lap. “You didn’t have to but you did, why?”</p>
<p>April nods in recognition. “Nobody should be outed” she replies “absolutely nobody.” April turns and begins to walk towards the closed door but is stopped when Sterling rises and grabs her hand.</p>
<p>“Thank – thankyou” she stammers her gratitude. “Really April, thankyou”.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Things between April and Sterling change from that day. It’s the little moments and small gestures. It’s the small smiles that she shows Sterling when she passes her papers during Spanish. The fact that not a single insult has left her lips since the incident.</p>
<p>It’s that sometimes Sterling hears snickering from her school mates, followed by a harsh word from April.</p>
<p>However, it’s during a debate that their newfound relationship seems to reach a peak.</p>
<p>Because of course the rumour that Sterling wasn’t straight had spread through to the other schools, and of course it threw her off her game.</p>
<p>It’s an away tournament so the team are staying in a swanky Air BnB. A very fine use of school funds.</p>
<p>April walks down the expansive staircase, her slippers squeaking against the floor boards. It’s four in the morning and she can’t get back to sleep, too many thoughts streaming through her mind.</p>
<p>She soon finds that Sterling must also have trouble sleeping, because she’s sitting curled up in her fluffy pink PJs in front of a radiator. Her legs are pulled tight up to her chest, her cheek resting against her knees. As April draws closer she can see that Sterling’s eyes are red and her face blotchy.</p>
<p>“Sterling?” April speaks up.</p>
<p>Sterling sits up abruptly and wipes her cheeks with the sleeve of her pyjamas. “Hey, hey April how’s it hanging?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s hanging” she answers, taking a seat on the floor next to Sterling. “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“Nope”.</p>
<p>“Neither”. April sighs and shrugs her shoulders. “Guess there’s just a lot going through my mind right now.”</p>
<p>“Amen to that. Do you want to talk about it? It’s after midnight so anything you say or do can all be put down to sleep deprivation. Just like at sleep overs.” Sterling quips, the comment bringing some light to the somewhat awkward exchange.</p>
<p>“Do you mean like when you used to confess all of your lies to me when we were friends? Perhaps I need to discuss my guilt after ‘borrowing’ Blair’s bubble gum flavoured chapstick and eating it?” April recalled fondly. She liked this new relationship with Sterling, it was nice not to hold so much animosity and anger.</p>
<p>“You swore to never mention that again!” Sterling stage whispers, shoving April on the shoulder. “But yes, just like that.”</p>
<p>April paused for a moment and pondered her options. Yes, she could confess everything to Sterling. Or she could continue keeping everything to herself like she had done her entire life.</p>
<p>“I have a secret”.</p>
<p>Option number one it was.</p>
<p>“Ok” Sterling said “your secret is safe with me. As my confirmation is safe with you.”</p>
<p>April pushed her sleeves up and stared at a painting behind Sterling’s head. It was some abstract piece that April couldn’t figure out.</p>
<p>“I’m” she whispers and pauses, taking a deep breath to try and take in just a sip of confidence and courage. “I’m…gay.”</p>
<p>That was the last thing Sterling expected to hear.</p>
<p>Before she could even respond, April was jumping up from her position and speed walking away to her allocated bedroom, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Sterling called out louder than intended, following April up the stairs and down the corridor. She managed to push her foot through the door just as April tried to close it shut. “Wait, April.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have said that” April rushed out, pacing around the bedroom, running her hands through her hair frantically. “I should not have said that, please forget that I said that.”</p>
<p>Now it was Sterling’s turn to comfort the panicking gay.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to forget that you said that, and I am not going anywhere.” Sterling said firmly, taking long strides to stand in front of April. “Hey, hey, April” Sterling grasped April’s shoulders to get her attention and stop her pacing. “I’m here ok, I’ve got you too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I told you that. I’ve kept it secret for so long I don’t know why I told you.”</p>
<p>“I think that you told me because despite everything that has happened between us, you know that you’re not alone anymore.”</p>
<p>April couldn’t help but recognise the truth in the statement. Ever since Sterling was horribly outed, she had felt less alone. She knew that there was somebody else like her, somebody else who was leading a double life and pretending that they fit in to the cookie cut society.</p>
<p>“I’ve never spoken to anybody about it” April confessed, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, Sterling following suit. “I’ve never had the opportunity to. Knowing about you, even though it was horrible, it made me feel like maybe someday I would be able to share this with you.”</p>
<p>“It sucks doesn’t it? For ages I’ve just wanted to talk to someone about how…fucking hot girls are.” Sterling laughs and turns to look up at the ceiling. “Girls are just so…”</p>
<p>“I know” April agrees, feeling as though a massive weight has been lifted from her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Who knew right?” Sterling says, bumping shoulders with April. “Who knew that April Stevens was into girls?”</p>
<p>“I knew” she responds seriously “we live, we pay taxes, I crush hard on girls, we die. Truer words have never left my lips.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever acted on it?” Sterling asks “we don’t need to talk about it, I just, I can’t believe I have someone to actually talk to about it.”</p>
<p>“No, never, you?”</p>
<p>“Same.” Sterling begins to blush “can I confess something while we have sleepover protocol in place?”</p>
<p>“Sure, though I’m curious what else there is to confess now.”</p>
<p>“I’ve fantasised” Sterling started, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. “Wow, I’ve fantasised about…this girl before, and the realisation that I was sexually attracted to her just flipped a switch inside of me. I can’t stop thinking about her, you know? Everything about her is just so…right.”</p>
<p>“You know her well?” April asks, noticing the way that Sterling shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“We’ve gotten closer” Sterling replies sceptically. “She doesn’t know how I feel.”</p>
<p>“I know that feeling all too well.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When they need to pair up for biblical buildings Sterling mentally gives herself a high five. Because now she has an excuse to hang out with April, and maybe watch her use some power tools.</p>
<p>By the end of Saturday, Sterling has decided that April Stevens in a tank top doing wood work was the definition of sexy.</p>
<p>When Monday came and they presented their diorama of Solomon’s Temple, Sterling knew that she had to do something. The tension growing between them was too intense (well at least Sterling felt that there was tension between them). One girl could only go through so many batteries before her family started getting suspicious.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know what comes over her when she blurts out her confession in Ellen’s office.</p>
<p>“The girl is you.” Sterling slaps a hand over her mouth like that would actually do something.</p>
<p>April steps away from Sterling and gives her a look that she can’t find the words to describe.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Sterling apologises as April walks away from her. “I shouldn’t have – I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>April is reaching for the door handle and Sterling can’t stand to watch. After building their sort of friendship back up it would all come tumbling down because she couldn’t keep her stupid mouth closed. Because she was so driven by this damn crush and infatuation that she had to say something.</p>
<p>“Tell me more” April breaks the silence that had fallen between them. She turns the lock but keeps her back turned.</p>
<p>“Wha – what?” Sterling’s voice breaks with confusion. Why was April still here? Why didn’t she run.</p>
<p>April turns around and Sterling can finally identify the look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Desire.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>Curiosity.</p>
<p>“Tell me more” April repeats, walking towards Sterling with purpose.</p>
<p>“I like you” Sterling confessed, not breaking eye contact as she begins to ramble “I like-like you. I really like you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I fantasise about you.”</p>
<p>“Tell me more” she repeats again, stepping into Sterling’s personal space, craning her neck because wow there was just a tad of a height difference between them.</p>
<p>“I think about you all the time.” The comment appeared to spur April on, her tongue poking out to moisten her lips. Sterling continued “I’ve dreamt about kissing you, holding you, being with you. The thought of you fills me with a warmth and desire I had never felt before. Everything on the table…I’ve touched myself while thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“You have?” April’s eyes darken at the comment and she places her hands on Sterling’s hips. Both of them are beginning to breathe rapidly, forbidden desire coursing through their bodies.</p>
<p>“Yes”. Sterling agrees, leaning down until their lips are almost touching.</p>
<p>April tightens her grip before bringing her left hand to cup Sterling’s cheek. “Sterling?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s ok?”</p>
<p>“I would like that very much.”</p>
<p>Without hesitating for another moment, April stretches up onto her toes and pulls Sterling down to meet her lips halfway. Her lips are soft and taste like vanilla chapstick. Sterling hums softly and tentatively lifts her hands to sit on April’s hips. Feeling her was better than anything she had imagined. Having her hands on a woman, not just any woman, was a damn dream come true.</p>
<p>April stepped forward until their bodies were flush against one another. Their kiss is clumsy. Sterling is eager and keeps moving away to kiss from a different angle. April’s hands can’t stop searching. They slide down from Sterling’s face, to her shoulders, and down her arms, before wrapping around her to hold her close.</p>
<p>Sterling is the first to pull away.</p>
<p>April opens her eyes, not wanting the moment to end.</p>
<p>“Wow” Sterling murmurs, smiling and placing light kisses against April’s flushed cheeks. “I can’t believe that we just did that.”</p>
<p>April’s heart is pounding against her rib cage and she swears that it may just jump right out of her chest. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time” April confesses, smoothing her hands over Sterling’s hips.</p>
<p>“Since you found out about…me?” Sterling asked shyly.</p>
<p>“No. Longer. I didn’t just want to kiss you because I knew you liked girls too” April explained. “Turns out my…anger towards you was just me trying to deal with the fact that I really, really like you.”</p>
<p>“Well I really, really like you too…and it’s not just because you’re gay. And right now, I would really, really like to kiss you some more if that’s ok?”</p>
<p>April nods and feels a newfound warmth spreading inside her when Sterling connects their lips again and squeezes her hips tightly.</p>
<p>Kissing Sterling was definitely one of April’s favourite things.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s late at night and April is watching a re-run of X-Files when her phone dings with a new message.</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>Do you think it’s always been there?</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>Whatever it is between us.</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>Do you think that we’ve always butted heads because we’ve been fighting this for so long? Both of us afraid to do anything about it?</p>
<p><strong>A: </strong>Maybe. It’s possible that both of our…secrets…and fear of rejection from the other only pushed us apart.</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>Well</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>I’m glad we’re not apart anymore.</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>I’m a little scared. But good scared. Because I know that you’re there too.</p>
<p><strong>A: </strong>Like I said, I’ve got you.</p>
<p><strong>S: </strong>And I’ve got you.</p>
<p>April dares to smile. Even though she is alone in her room, she’s still afraid of being caught in her own home. But right now, her heart is thumping and her body is tingling with excitement and there’s a small part of her that really doesn’t give a damn. She holds her phone to her chest like that would bring Sterling closer to her. In the background, the TV continued to play.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.”</em>
</p>
<p>April nods in agreement as she types out her response to Sterling.</p>
<p>“Too true Scully.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>